Guiche de Gramont
Guiche Chevalier de Gramont (ギーシュ·シュヴァリエ·ド·グラモン, Gīshu Shuvuariē do Guramon) is a student of Tristain Academy of Magic, who specializes in earth magic. Charismatic and charming, he is a renowned and infamous playboy. Background Guiche came from a noble kin and is Louise de la Vallière's classmate. Despite being enamored with his girlfriend, Montmorency de Montmorency, he cannot decide which girl he loves, since he is a playboy. His familiar spirit is an earth mole named Verdante on which he is fond of showing extreme affection. Guiche became the Captain of the Ondine Knights where he placed Saito Hiraga as his Vice-Captain. When Julio Chesaré came to the Tristain Academy of Magic, they share the same looks, wherein Julio likely became his "replacement", except that Julio had a nicer personality than his. Appearance Guiche is a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a white, ruffled-collar blouse underneath a black, long cloak where his collar rests on and his chest is shown and wears a pair of violet pants. He carries an artificial rose which serves as his wand. Personality Guiche has a very conceited personality, since he has a lot of girls, including Montmorency and Katie. This personality indicates that he is also a pleasure-seeking man. Although, he also has low confidence, which is shown in the Battle of Albion and Tristain, wherein he was situated in a mixed group. Despite being a Casanova, Guiche is always ready to fight, especially when it comes to protecting Tristain and his friends. Plot Entrance Ceremony During a class with Professor Chevreuse, Guiche answers a question from the latter and charmingly introduces himself to the professor. Later, when his classmate Louise de la Vallière causes an explosion, he is one of the students to angrily tease her with her consistent failure. During the exam, Guiche assures his worried girlfriend Montmorency de Montmorency that she would summon a cute and charming familiar like her. When his turn to perform the ritual has come, he initially expresses a verbose sentiment at the thought of whatever his familiar would be, but he is stopped by Colbert Jean. He proceeds to summon a giant brown mole, much to his surprise. He sees Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst with her familiar, a salamander, and expresses amazement towards it. Afterwards, when Louise recites her summoning incantation, Guiche remarks it as an "original" line. Soon after, he and Montmorency witness a human conjured by Louise. Later that night, Guiche flirts with a freshman, Katie, and notices Saito in the background. While he flees, Louise asks Guiche's help to capture her familiar. They manage to do so when Guiche uses his magic to levitate Saito.The Familiar of Zero Episode 1 The Plebeian Familiar Spirit Guiche spends time with Montmorency and dotes upon his familiar Verdante, remarking that it truly is destined to be his familiar. As he asks the maid about his cake, Saito serves him the cake instead. Saito then utters words that ring the same from what Guiche told Katie the previous night, beginning to become nervous. Montmorency inquires him about the rumour that he had been seeing a freshman, but he immediately dismisses it. As Saito gradually exposes his two-timing to both his girlfriend and Katie herself, he becomes humiliated in front of other students. He becomes infuriated and challenges him to a duel at Vestri Field. At the destined time and place, Guiche praises Saito for not running from the battle, but Louise intervenes and tries to stop them. To no avail, Guiche begins the battle by summoning a brass golem, which lands a punch on Saito. The latter calls this cheating, but Guiche corrects him, saying that it is natural for a mage to use magic in duels. As he gains the upper hand in the battle, Saito becomes wounded all over; Guiche offers Saito a sword should he decide to continue the battle. Saito grabs the sword, unknowingly activating his Gandálfr power, as he easily bisects the valkyrie. Much to his chagrin, Guiche summons multiple valkyries, but Saito manages to defeat them all, resulting in Guiche's defeat.The Familiar of Zero Episode 2 Post-Void Day Seemingly reunited with his girlfriend, Guiche gives Montmorency a mythril brooch; Saito interferes and asks Guiche where Count Mott resides. He later informs Louise and Kirche (who are both looking for Saito) about the possibility of him setting to Mott's manor.The Familiar of Zero Episode 4 Fouquet Strikes Guiche, as a form of "practice", merely dotes upon his mole familiar, assured that the princess will understand its elegance and grace. Later, Princess Henrietta arrives at the Academy, welcomed by the students and staff. Guiche becomes amazed at her beauty, though Kirche straight-out disagrees, claiming herself to be more beautiful. As the Familiar Exhibition commences, Guiche and Verdante charm the audience, but relatively to no avail due to the reactions of the crowd. As the winner is declared, Guiche becomes devastated that Verdante did not win.The Familiar of Zero Episode 5 Academy Summer Vacation During the summer holiday, Guiche and Montmorency have a misunderstanding, where the latter angrily confesses that she does not love him anymore because of his playboy attitude. However, at night, Montmorency invites Guiche to a dinner; she attempts to make him fall in love with her due to his frequent playboying activities by mixing her earlier-made love potion with his drink. Montmorency proposes a toast with Guiche; as he is about to drink, an angry Louise arrives and grabs his drink, much to Montmorency's dismay.The Familiar of Zero Episode 8 Montmorency explains that Louise has mistakenly drunk a love potion supposedly for Guiche. Upon hearing this, Guiche becomes flattered that she would go that far for him. Saito demands Montmorency to bring Louise back to normal, but she shrugs this off, as the potion's effect would wear off from about a month. The next day, Saito, Louise, Montmorency, and Guiche, go to Lake Lagdorian to meet with the Spirit of Water. Along the way, the area near the lake is heavily flooded; Montmorency deduces that the Spirit of Water is upset. At sunset, Montmorency commands Robin to contact the Spirit of Water. Later, the Spirit emerges; Derflinger exclaims that he quite recalls the Spirit himself. Montmorency introduces herself and asks for a piece from the Spirit, but they decline. Saito begs the Spirit to offer them the Spirit Tear in exchange for anything they wish him to do. The Spirit asks them to fend off attackers, which Saito promises to defeat. At night, the group waits for the attackers. When hooded figures arrive, Guiche and Saito engage them in battle, but the enemies overpower them. Louise steps in to save Saito and manages an explosion; the hooded figures are actually Kirche and Tabitha, who are in the middle of a mission to defeat the Spirit of Water. The whole group then goes back to the Spirit of Water to ask the reason behind its anger. The Spirit tells them that their possession — the Ring of Andvari — was stolen by someone called Cromwell, leading them to overflow the water in search of it; Saito promises to find and return it. The Spirit believes him, recognising him as Gandálfr who once kept an oath to the Spirit in the past, hence offering them the Spirit Tear.The Familiar of Zero Episode 9 Trivia * Guiche is named after Armand de Gramont, Comte de Guiche, also a known playboy like him, who lived during the 17th century. * In the real world, Guiche is a place located in south-western France. * His favorite food is soufflé. Quotes * (Summon servant incantation) "O Brimir, our grand creator that always guides us, o noble one who will become a servant of Guiche the Brass! Answer my divine summons!" * (To Katie) "I never lie to your eyes." * (To Montmorency) "I would never lie to your eyes." * (To Saito) "It seems that you do not know how to pay respect to nobility." * (To Montmorency) "Before you, even those two moons would run away in embarrassment." References Category:Characters